Meet the Robinson Fan story
by Elizabeth900
Summary: An unoriginal friendship between a girl and a boy, they both start falling in love for each other. PS: this will be in her point of view! as she meets Lewis first. then meets the cute dark hared kid. Pace homeies. XD
1. ch1 In the present time

**_Meet the Robinson's Fan Story._**

-------- **chapter.1 ****--------**

***this story will be in my personal view***

**(In the present time)**

At home I was wondering if anyone loves me, I wont to know how it feels to be kissed, to be respected for how I am. A thought that comes to my mind a lot, any way, I'm in my room at my desk drawing things like, Wilbur Robinson, Cats, Dragons, Cars, Planes, and other things. Anyway after about a several years of living in Greenwood, something is about to change that. I moved to New York, in today land, at school it was so big I thought I would get lost until, I heard Lewis Robinson's voice for someone so young and already famous because of his inventions, he was talking to some other kid with dark hair and green eyes, who is that? I thought.

As I watch I see his eyes cast on me I look away wondering if he was looking at me or someone else. Oh hello are you new hear? I hear Lewis's voice I turn to see his blue eye's looking at yeha I'm new hear. I only say with a look on my face that said I'm lost. Would you like me help you find your class? He said to me sweetly. Yes that would be nice of you, if you would. I say as he still has a friendly smile on his face. I show him my school schedule.

It looks like you'll be in all the classes I'm in. Really! Yeah come on before the bell rings! Um you didn't tell me your name? Hu oh I'm sorry were are my manors, my name is Lewis Robinson but every body calls me by Cornelius. So what's your name? he still has a smile on his face.

My name is Carolynn but my friends at my old school called me just Carol but any way lest get going. I said to him with a stressed look. Ok follow me Carolynn. I followed him thought out the day in and out of class rooms. Days have past by things are changing slowly. Well um hey ua Lewis c- can I come by your place I say to him nicely and politely. Lewis ua shire you can but what about your parents? Lewis asked me.

I'll call them and tell them not to pick me up from school I'll tell them I'll be doing homework with a friend. I said as Lewis looked at me funny. Ok my mom picks me up from school. Lewis said to me. I get out my phone and tell my dad not to pick me up from school. Carolynn! I hear Lewis say I look to him seeing him carrying a lot of books I take some of them. Thanks he said. Cornelius, come on sweetie. I hear a woman's voice say. Carolynn that's our ride! Ok, ok I'm coming. I said to him. Hey mom can I bring a friend with me?

If it's ok with her parents! I've all ready called them and its ok with them. I said feeling silly for some reason? Well then get in she said as she her hand as signed to get in I got in the back, wile Lewis sat next to me quietly. (at his welcoming home) as I follow Lewis I notice at really how big his house is, gee your house is big. Lewis looks at me yeha you'll get used to it after a wile. He said with a smile on his face, we were in his Lewis's lab studying homework for a wile until. Hey dad I - . I start to hear a another voice that I remember well, as he stuttered then I look at Lewis he looks surprised, I looked to see what he was looking at, to see no other, than, Wilbur Robinson.

He seemed surprised him self or maybe it was because he didn't know that I would be there. I see Lewis get up and walk over to the dark haired boy I could hear them talk quietly barely I can hear them talking. How is she? Have you for gotten about me? I hear Wilbur say. Why do you care she's not from your time. "HEY" I can "hear" you, you know! I said sounding a little pissed off. Sorry. I heard Lewis say to me.

Then I see the dark haired boy looking at me. May I ask what's your name? I said. Uh well. He stuttered. Lewis had a look on his face that read, don't tell her your real name! as he looked at Wilbur. M-my name is Wil- Wilbur was interrupted by Lewis. His name is Wilburton Robinsdot. I look at him good and hard. He doesn't look like a Wilburton! I said. and I thought. I didn't know if I shod tell him that I know him or play along but I couldn't take it any more so I said to Lewis, I know your lie, I know his real name Lewis! I said frustrated.

Lewis & Wilbur look at each other and then Lewis asked me, Really you know his real name then . . . . . Tell me what his real name is then! Lewis said to me staring me straight in the eyes. His real name is Wilbur Robinson I said and then, Suddenly both Wilbur and Lewis looked shocked. How do you know that, then? Wilbur asked me. I just found out on my own! I said back to him. Lewis and Wilbur. They both looked at me.

Then I saw Lewis's adoptive mother, Lucile came in and say, Lewis you didn't tell me you were having a another friend over. Sorry I, . . . didn't know that He was coming over? I heard Lewis say, then I notice Wilbur looking at me oddly with a small smile on his face.

Hey Carolynn? Uh Yeha Lewis? I say. Wilbur is standing right next to me and Lucile is standing by the door way. Were did you live before you came hear? I hear Lewis ask as he looked at me. I used to live down in Mississippi Its really hot over there in the summer, and not much to look at over there but it can beautiful, you just got to know were to look. I said to Lewis as Wilbur stared at me with his beautiful, brown eye's. Let me make you kids some coolokies. I hear Lucile, say then she left the room. then I asked Lewis,

Have you ever been on a vacation? I asked Lewis sweetly. Well ua no I've never have!

You know what. the one place I've all ways wonted to go to is Florida. I said. Lewis said Yeha I'd like to go there to! Me to! I hear Wilbur say. You boys really are a sweet and kind. It's nice to know that there are people out there ohw care about others. Lewis and Wilbur look at me and say, your welcome they say at once, then they look at each other.

I smile back at them, then I look to the door! To see Lucile with a big plate of cookies, hear kids, have some cookies. I take one, and brake it into and stuff both pieces in my mouth then I hear some one laugh I turn to see Wilbur looking at me with a smile on his face. I swallow down my cookie and tell him. You have a great smile. I told him sweetly.

Thanks Wilbur said back to me. Your welcome. I say back to him. Well, I gota go back home. Well later. Yeha, see yeha later Wilbur. I said as I left the room. Hey Carolynn! I hear Lewis call my name from behind me.

I turn a round to look at him. Um can I come over to your place sometime? Wilbur looks at his younger dad then me. Hu well how about tomorrow. I say with a smile on my face. that's good! But I don't know were your house is! Lewis said to me. As I stood there my cell phone went off Vibrating in my pocket. I get my cell phone out of my pocket to see the time. Lewis and Wilbur watched me curiously.

Well again bye, Lewis and Wilbur see yeha later. Yeha same hear. Wilbur said smiling. What, How are you going to get home your dad doesn't know were I live? I hear Lewis say suddenly. Oh, I totally forgot about that. I say feeling very silly.

Then can I help you? Wilbur said. Yes, help me or at lest one of you can anyway. I said with a smile on my face. Actually my mom can help you get home! Lewis said to me. Wilbur looks at me let me and said please let me help you. He said to me pleadingly. Lewis looks at Wilbur confused. Ok then, help me out . . .Wilbur. He smile's at me and said come with me. He jagged me out of Lewis's lab. Would you pleases stop jagging me around, pleases! I said to him distressed.

Oh uh, sorry. He said as he looked back to me with a bashful grin on his face. Follow me then. He said nicely to me. Ok show me and I'll follow you! I said to him sweetly. what about your mom Lewis she'll be wondering were I've gone on off to! I said. I'm already on it! He replied. Then we see Lucile walking toads us. Hu mom my friend is taking Carolynn home. Ok but how do you plan on doing that? Um, he can take me home. I replied to her. Ok if you trust him. She said with a friendly smile.

I'll be going with you. I heard Lewis say. I look at him and say, ok well then ok Lewis. I then look to Wilbur and smile at him. Well follow me Carolynn. In the garage I did as he said and luckily Lucile didn't follow us.

Then I look to see Wilbur standing on the wing of the time machine. I walked over to were he is and he hands me his hand. I look at his eyes, then I grabbed his hand as he helped me up on to the time machine. Thanks Wilbur. I said to him nicely. Lades first. He said as he had a big grin on his face. Something about him made me giggle, maybe it was his smile. So I hop in then Wilbur Dose the same. Lewis gets in as well.

----------------------- *To be continued.*


	2. ch2 At the Sayle’s home

_Meet the Robinson's Fan Story._

-------- **chapter.2 ****--------**

***this story will be in my personal view***

**(At the Sayle's home)**

As I told him were to go, and as I enjoyed the ride around in the time machine, I would notice Wilbur glance back at me, it made me wonder why, did he glance back at me could he like me? I sighed and I started to think. *Is he crushing on me, that couldn't be possible, could he?* I look out the window. Hey there's my humble home I say to Wilbur as I point to a brick house. Were is it? I herd Lewis say. The one with a blue sports car. I said. Oh, ok. He only replied. I live hear all by my self, You guys can come in if wont.

You'd really do that you barley know me! I hear Wilbur say. Well it's just my parents aren't around any more. You never tolled me that! Lewis said to me. and I tend to get lonely sometimes, with no one to talk to. I said to Lewis. You must get pretty lonely a lot. Wilbur said with sad look on his face.

Tell yeha what, I'll come on in. Wilbur said. Yeha me, I'll come in to. Said Lewis. then I'll show you boys around my humble little home. As we got out of the time machine, Wilbur suddenly looked at me. What? I had to say. Hu y-you have a nice house. He said looking at my eyes. Thanks. I say looking back at his gorgeous brown eyes.

*As we entered my house* I would see Wilbur glance around. And Lewis would to. I know my home is not as big as yours but its still home. I said. Yeha, ua, but were do you sleep? Wilbur asked me. I'll show you. I only said. Down the hall un till we came to a door I opened the door and Wilbur walks in and tells me, nice bed room you got. Lewis is right behind me and said. Looks great Carolynn.

Thanks I say as I see him smile at me then I hear someone knocking on the front door. Wilbur follows me to the front door oh how could that be? I questioned my self as Wilbur answered me with, I don't know. I barley open the door to see a boy with green eyes and jet black hair. Nick what are you doing hear I question as I open the more. How is that? He questioned me. Wilbur keeps looking. Come on let me in.

Nick begged me. But he managed to get in. Awe come on Carolynn lets have some fun. What kind of fun Nick? I questioned him. In your room, fun he said blushing with a big grin on his face. "NICK" you pervert. I said discussed. Lewis look at him like there was something wrong with him and Wilbur looked at him like he was nuts.

Nick looks at Wilbur. How's this, your new boy friend? He said teasing me and Wilbur. I blushed then I look to Wilbur was blushing as well. He just a friend. I said looking at Nick. Awe come on I can clearly see you like him. But he barely knows me! I thought. Nick grabs my chin and see's I'm blushing, Your blushing! He said amazed. Then I saw Wilbur looking at me and Lewis as well.

I look back to Nick, to see he's trying to kiss me. I push him a way from my face. He falls to the floor on his but and said to me, You'll never get a boy friend if you keep doing that! Oh shut up Nick. I said snapping back. Ok shutting up now. Nick said backing away from me. Carolynn? I hear Wilbur's voice. I turn to look at him. Why do you live a lone?

He asked me. Well why the hell do you care? Said Nick. I glared at him and say you better shut your mouth before I kick you out of my house! Yes maim. Nick said lowering his voice.

Then I hear the sound of a cell phone going off. I look at Nick. Um, he said as he reached into his pocket

He answered he cell phone. Hello? Oh hu hi mom ok, ok bye. Well I gota lave. Yeha later Nick. I said. Can I have at least a hug. I sigh and shake my head. I give him a side ways hug. now about a kiss. No. I said. Ok leaving now. He said as he exited my home. I look to Wilbur, to see he's looking at me I can see he's still blushing. I thought he looked quite cute when he's blushes.

Um don't you need to be getting to your own time, Your parents are probable wondering were you are right now? I remedied Wilbur. Oh thanks for reminding me. I guess I shod be going. He said with a frown on his face. I guess so. I said then I looked to the ground.

I hear foot steps getting closer to me then I feel a hand rising my chin. My eyes meet Wilbur's. worm brown, and inviting eyes. Come with me to the future. Wilbur said gazing into my eyes. You barely know me! I replied. Things will be better if you come with me you wont be alone any more Carolynn. Come with me. Wilbur said.

I look at him in the eyes and say ok, I'm coming with you! I then went to my bed room to get like, my pink camera. I then see Wilbur and Lewis walk in and then Wilbur said to me, You wont some help? Yeha that would be very kind of you if you would. I said. Wilbur grabs a bag and said to me come on Carolynn he did as he led me to the time machine.

He jumps onto the wing and turns to me. Hear. I said and I hand him my luggage. He then hands me his hand. Want some help up. I smile then I rich for his hand as he helps me into the time machine. He smiles back at me. And then It came to me, Never before I have I ever meet such a sweet boy in my entire life how cared how I am, he likes me!!! . . . But what if its just me and he doesn't like me.

Even so it would never work out he's from a different time. I thought. I then see Lewis staring straight at me. What? I said. Oh nothing. Lewis replied back to me. TO THE FUTURE! I hear Wilbur say. I then notice my surroundings changing. Wow I said. This is so awesome. I say freaked out over what's happening. Yeha. I heard Lewis say.

As we landed the time machine I saw an much older version on Lewis, coming up to the time machine shouting Wilbur's name. "Wilbur Robinson" were have you been? I heard him shouted. Then I stare at Lewis for a sec until he notice's me staring at him.

Wilbur, no doubtingly stole the time machine. Lewis whispers to me. Yeha. I whispered back to Lewis. Come on get out. Mr. Robinson said! Wilbur got out of the time machine. And your friends as well. I herd Mr. Robinson say.

I then get out of the time machine to Cornelius yell, what were you doing in there with him? Dad would you let me explain! I heard Wilbur say protectively. Don't dad me young man. Your all ready grounded a nuff as it is Wilbur. His father snapped back. and it really hit me when he said, Now you young lade were are your "parents" I need to call them He said pissed off. . . . . . For a second I didn't say anything to him.

Speak to me now! Cornelius said impatient. My parents are dead Mr. Robinson. I said in a low voice, at the brink of shading tiers. Oh . . . um I'm sorry. Now Lewis decides to get out of the time machine. Ua hi. Lewis said plainly.

Your hear! I head Cornelius say shocked. Ua yeha its me. Lewis said back. I look to Wilbur, to see him looking at the floor. Wilbur? I said his name as he looked at me, then I notice Mr. Robinson looking back at me. Do you remember me? I asked Cornelius. He nods his head slowly and with soft blue eyes said, yes Carolynn. I then look back to Wilbur, to see he's still looking at me.

Ok kids lets go in Mr. Robinson said or as I like to call him by Cornelius. We did as he said. We went in It's just the same I said looking around Yeha I guess you can say that. Wilbur said to me. Wilbur Andrew Robinson were have you been. I hear a female voice say, I look around to see Franny Robinson she looks at me strangely.

I then look to Lewis, as well he was looking at me, then I see him walk over to Cornelius I see Lewis whispering something into his older self's ear. Really! I head Cornelius say bewildered. What could they have been whispering about. Then I see Cornelius gazes change from Lewis, to me. Then he stares at his son for a sec then I see him walk closer to me and whisper, Carolynn are you falling for someone a family member? He said a bit loudly. I see Wilbur still staring at me and Franny's watching me like a hawk. My cheeks blush pink and I say yes as I looked at the floor.

How is it? Franny questioned me. . . . . . . . . . . . . y- your son, Wilbur. I look to Wilbur to see he's blushing as well. Franny saw her own son blushing as he looked at me with a lovingly look in his eyes. Wilbur are you crushing on her. I heard her say, as she looked at her son. Yes mom. I heard Wilbur say looking at his mother in the eye's.

Hey eve-r. I hear a male voice. I then see a robot staring at me then I see him look at Wilbur, Wilbur's still blushing. W-what's going on? He said nervously. As I watched them my stomach growled loudly in protest. And then I hear Cornelius say, Someone's Hungary! I look at Cornelius.

As we went to the dining room Wilbur walked next to me. And in the dining room. I saw the rest of the Robinsons. I look behind me to see Lazlo Robinson staring at me. As I sat next to Wilbur and Franny looked at me and asked, how old are you? I look at Wilbur he's looking at me curiously. I look back at Franny, and say, would it be wrong if I said I was 19? I then look at Wilbur, He looks disappointed you didn't tell me you were older than me! Wilbur said sounding disappointed. Oh no. I heard Tallulah say. Well you never asked. I replied back to Wilbur.

But how old are you now Wilbur? I questioned him. I'm 14. he only said. I'll have to leave soon, like back to my own time. I frowned as I looked at Wilbur. Then suddenly I hear the loud door bell going off. I'll go see how that is. Said Franny.

Franny opens the front door to see a man with Dark brown hair and healed a photo of a little girl with blond hair. Have you seen then girl? Franny looked at him and said I'm sorry but no I haven't. I on the other hand was peeking on this man, and strangely he seemed quite familiar. I walk out next to Franny and look at the photo that the man's holding. As I look at him I notice a spot on his forehead he's bleeding. I then look at his face

Wilbur, Lewis and the rest of the other family came out of the dinning doom into the living room. I then said Joseph Wicker Sayle? Yeha? He said as he looked at me How do you know my name. Come in. I said. Ua you'd let a stranger, in like me? He said. Franny looks at him and said yeha came on in. we go over to the living room. He looks tired. I tilt my head a little. He hands me a photo of someone. I look at the girl in the photo I stared at it for a sec and then he asked me. Do you . . . Know her? He asked me.

I then say, yes I do know her. You do! He said sounding exited. Yes. I said back. Wilbur comes to look at the photo. he looks at it. You know her then were is she I need to find her. Mr. how is this little girl? I said pointing at the photo. Its my little girl Carolynn at 5 years old, so do you know her? That girl is me!

He looks socked as he looked at me. C-Carolynn? He said. Yeha its me . . .dad, I say as I give him a smile. Cornelius looks at this man.

He jumped up from his chare and healed me in his arms and said oh Carolynn I missed you so much, you were taken away from me but where were you? In the past with Lewis or as every body calls him by Cornelius. I lived a lone in the past for too long I thought you were dead or something! I said looking at his eyes. With my own eye's.

*To be continued*


	3. ch3 In the Future time

_**Meet the Robinson's Fan Story.**_

**-------- **chapter.3 **--------**

***this story will be in my personal view***

**(In the Future time)**

**I hugged him tightly and said. But were have you been living dad? At a homeless shelter. "A HOMELESS SHELTER!" I heard Cornelius shout out . I look at him. Sorry. He said sitting back down. Hear you go. Franny said as she Wrapped his head up his head wound. Thanks. My father said to her. your welcome she said back . So what a bout mom, were is she? **

**I asked dad. She's . . . . dead. He replied back to me. So what happened? I said curiously. Well you were at least 3 years old at the time and your mother wanted us all to go to- I interrupted him and said Make it shorter! Sorry, your mother was murdered, she was shot in the back and bleed badly. So she didn't make it? I said. Yeha. My dad said as he looked at the floor I'm sorry to hear that dad. I said sadly. **

**But at lest I still know your alive. He said with a small smile on his face. Yeha, same hear. I said smiling back at him. Joseph why don't you and your daughter live hear with us from now on? Cornelius offered. I look at my dad to see he's looking back at me. He had a questioning look that said what should I say. I nod my head. He looks back to Cornelius and he said Yes! Make your self at home your rooms will be ready by tomorrow. I heard Franny say. **

**I look to Wilbur. He's looking at me and said you wona play some charge ball with me? Yeha, I'll play show me your room. I said with a smile on my face. I followed him to his bed room. I then entered his room he hands me a charge ball glove. Come on show me what cha got Wilbur said playfully. Ok big shot. I said back. Wilbur Laughed and said, Your funny. Thanks I know I can be. I said happily. **

**We play charge ball like for 3 mints and Wilbur keeps winning. Ok you win. I said bored of the game any way. Yeha I win. Wilbur said teasing me. So you win the game but I've won something even better. I said smiling. What could be better than charge ball? Wilbur asked me. You! I said blushing. "Me" Ghee that's a bit much don't you think? He replied. No, not at all. I smile at him. An awkward Silence filled the room. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . so I asked him, Wilbur have you had your first kiss yet? I said.**

**Wilbur looks at me strangely, with a slight look of love in his eyes and said ,that's an excellent question but I've kissed a girl like my mom but I don't think that counts dose it? I laugh and say no I don't think so. I said. Well other than that I've had fan girls kiss me! Wilbur said with a smile on his face , but what if I kissed you? I said looking at his brown eye's, I gaze down at his lips then back to his eye's. I then I notice him move a little closer to me, I keep looking at his eye's, I grab the choler of his t shirt as his body was agents mine I could feel the warmth of his body to me it felt so weird but I loved it so much I didn't wont it to stop. I place my right hand behind his head, his hair felt so silky and so soft and as for my left was around his neck. and then I kiss him on the lips passionately and as we pulled apart I saw his cheeks blushing pink.**

**How's that for a kiss? I asked smiling. Wow , he only said. He then place's his hands on my cheeks and said, My turn. He then closes his eye's , he then kissed me as he moved his left hand to the back of my head, and his right hand was rubbing my back, It made me shiver with gooses bumps. I see, Lewis coming throw the door. Wilbur I- Lewis see's Wilbur starting to kiss me. I was blushing pink. I notice Lewis standing there watching Wilbur and me. **

**MummUUmmm. I muttered. What? Wilbur said with his eye's opening his eye's. I point to Lewis. Wilbur Notices Lewis in his room. Oh sorry. Wilbur said to Lewis. Don't be you love birds. Lewis said with a smile. I was still blushing from Wilbur kissing me and Lewis's comment. So um were am I going to sleep hu? I questioned Wilbur. Well since the guest room is being worked on so your sleep-in with me. Wilbur said looking at the floor bashfully. Lewis just stud there quietly. Hey kids time for dinner. I hared Wilbur's mother say. We left Wilbur's bed room. In the dinning room Wilbur family gathered a round the table. Hey there. I heard Goston say. Hi. I replay back. He smile's at me with a big grin. Lewis your back! Every one said all at once.**

**Yeha I'm back. Lewis only said. So you're the cannon guy? I said. The only one in this house. He said cheerfully. we all sat down as Wilbur sat next to me. and Carl come's in the dinning room and said dinner is served and little mini Carl's come out of his chest. They all healed plates of hamburger casserole. So Carolynn are you from Wilbur's school? Franny asked me. No not really, but um I'm just hear for the summer then I'll go back home to Mississippi! I said frowning, and being true to my self.**

**What do you mean the famous Mississippi that was hit by hurricane Karenna? Billie questioned me. Yes It's that Mississippi. I said smiling. Wow. I heard Franny say. I look to Wilbur only to see he's looking back at me. So then how did you meet my son then? Franny asked me. Franny asked me another question, are you from Lewis's time? Yes maim and I meat Wilbur in Lewis's lab. Wait what exactly were you doing at the time then? I then I look to the dinning room door to see Cornelius Robinson standing there, looking at me. I was with you brushing up on some home work! Don't you remember? . . . Oh yeha, now I do. Cornelius said with a selfish smile on his face. **

**I finished my plate as I saw Carl staring at me Lazlo to. Um so do you have a pacific hobble you like to do? Lazlo said me. Well I love to draw mostly. I replied back to Lazlo with a small smile on my face. Then were do you get your inspiration? Lazlo said to me. I Laugh and then say, I get my inspiration from hear, I point to my head. Me to. I heard Cornelius and Lewis say.**

**Um so when your birth day? I heard Wilbur say. I look at him and say, August 1, is my official b day. That's not to far off I'll have to do something for you. Franny said. I just stand there and smile sweetly. I look at Wilbur he looked like he was in deep thoughts as he rubbed the left side of his for head, could be any thing? I thought. **

**I started getting board I get up and leave the room walked to the kitchen I then hear foot steeps behind me. I turn around to see Wilbur standing there looking at me with a worried look on his face. Um did my family do anything to scare you so pleases don't lave your one of the closest friends I have. But pleases don't leave! Wilbur don't worry I just need to get out in a wile, It was nothing your family did Wilbur. I smile sweetly at him. Wilbur . . . I heard Lewis say as he came into the room pleases take me back on home. Ok Lewis. Wilbur said as he stood in front of me as his eyes were on Lewis.**

**Hey Lewis! I say as I look at Lewis as he and Wilbur stood there. Yeha? Lewis said. See yeha later Lewis. I say to him with a smile. Yeha same hear. Lewis said back to me. I'll be back Carolynn. Wilbur said to me. Ok I'll be whiting for you. I said to Wilbur. they then left the room.**

**A minute later Wilbur comes back throe and I see him run over to me. Out side it is dark. What time do you got? Wilbur questioned me. Wilbur It's 8:00. You shod know what the time is Wilbur, my time cop. I said as Wilbur blushed. Um ha, ha, ha yeha I'm losing track of time he said as I see him rubbing the back of his for felling stupid.**

**Hey Wilbur? I said. What? He said back. I love you! I said sweetly. Aww I love you to. He said back to me with a smile. So Wilbur how's it going between you and your fan girls? Some time's aggravating but not all the time but also it can get stressful on me but still I love my fan girls! And I'm your "forever" fan girl and that's a promise Wilbur! I said to Wilbur. Wilbur's has smile on his face and it gets bigger. Well it's nice to know that I do have a fan like you! Yeha I don't pull you at every possible way or glomp you to give you a back ache, I just hug you and kiss you and respect you for how you are and by the fact that your dad's work is none of my business. I said to Wilbur nicely. Wilbur just smile's at me.*Carl come's over*It's time for bed. I pull out my cell phone to look down at my to see it said 9:50 Well then come on Carolynn. Wilbur said to me as we left the kitchen and on to Wilbur's bed room. I look were Wilbur's bad is up on a upper level. I followed Wilbur not to far to a platform with the same sigh on his T shirt. I held Wilbur as it started moving up. I feel Wilbur place his right arm on my shoulder. Wilbur walks over to his bed and yes it had the same sigh on it to.**

**I walk over to Wilbur's bed. He just sitting there staring at me. Wilbur can I ask you a personal question? I asked. And what would that be he said glancing around the room. What do you normally sleep in? I said.**

**Ua . . . . . . . . . Well. He Laugh's nervously. Can you tell me first? He said rubbing his head. I sigh and said, I normally just sleep in well just a t shirt and no bra. Sound's hot. Wilbur said to me with soft eye's. and now you Wilbur. I just sleep in my boxer's. I smile at him. He blushes. **

**Wilbur start's taking off his socks and shoes off. then he start's to take his shirt all the way off as I blush seeing his hot bare chest that would make any fan girl of Wilbur go crazily mad for him. And then Wilbur start's taking his pants off I turn away Blushing. I feel a hand on my shoulder as I see Wilbur holding me in his arms I feel his hands move down to my pants. I shiver when his hands go that fare down god I felt like a cat in heat but I know I cant have sex till after I'm married It felt so wrong but so good. **

**I notice my pants thrown aside as I now feel his hand under the back my shirt I feel my bra being undone. Wilbur walks in front of me and kisses me and pulls me over to his bed and under the cover's I was facing Wilbur I cuddled into his chest. Your so worm Wilbur. I said softly as his chin rested on my head and his arms raped around my small body . Carolynn? Wilbur said. Yeha Wilbur? I said in a tired voice. What would you say if you saw a group of fan girl's following me? I sit up and say I'd say stay away he's mine not your's.**

**Wilbur Laugh's. ok. He said. I lay back down with my head resting on his chest. I felt so pleasant. Wilbur wraps his arms back around me again. I love him so much I've known him all my life I may be older than him but I wish to be more then a fan. We lade there and lessened to the crickets carping out side his big window.**

**And from were we were I could see the moon reflecting light into Wilbur's dark room. **

**I then fell a sleep to Wilbur's slowly rising and falling chest even not knowing what will happen tomorrow. *The next day* I wake up to see Wilbur next to me, was still asleep. He looked so cute when asleep. I thought. I barely touch his cheek as I see some hair in his face. I kiss his lips. I then feel a hand on my cheek as his eye's open. And he sit's up. Morning bed head. I said as I brushed his hair out of his face you look so emo with your hair like that! **

**Wilbur just looks at me and gives a big yond. Morning sleeping beauty Wilbur said in a low voice. I sit-up and then hear a robot voice say "WILBUR" did you and her do it last night? WHAT, NO, Carl. Wilbur replied back embarrassed as his face blushed red. You better not have because if you did I'll tell you father Wilbur! Carl said madly. No we didn't do any thing Carl I promise you we didn't! I said as Carl looked at me. I bushed deeply in embarrassment. **

**But he left the room anyway. And Wilbur got dressed and sighed from Carl's comment. Will you promise me that when we do actually have sex that it will be "AFTER" marriage Wilbur? I questioned him. Sure can do! He said back to me. I would never do any thing any to force you into. Wilbur said to me blushing. And I wouldn't ether Wilbur. I still got to get me a job throe. He said. Me to but, I think your dad can help you out finding a job for you! I said. I know but Thanks I think I'll ask him. I smile as he leave's the room. you need a job and I need a darn car. I said silently getting board. **

***To be continued***


	4. ch4 A Job, and a Date to

_Meet the Robinson's Fan Story._

-------- **chapter.4 ****--------**

***this story will be in my personal view***

**(A Job, and a Date to)**

**As I sat there like a silly fan girl. I see Carl come back in the room as he see' my white short's with a gray lines on the side's and my pink bra on Wilbur's bed. I look at him and blush pink, knowing what he's thinking. You know for a robot, you look cute. I said politely. Carl stare's at me for a sec. I look at his blue glowing eye's. You really think I . . . look cute? Carl questioned. Yes, yes …ua Carl? Carl sit's down on Wilbur's bed. I see Carl's metallic hand move to my shoulder his hand felt so cold. I reach for my short's and I slip my short's back on as Carl watched me quietly. I look to my bra laying on the bed Carl hands it to me as Wilbur walk's in and just stares like a little jealous boy. As he see's Carl handing me my bra. I'll be in the living room Wilbur said as he left the room. Um sorry I'll let you get dressed. Carl said to me as he left Wilbur's bed room. **

**I do so, I get dressed and leaved Wilbur's room. *in the living room* as I walk into the room I notice Wilbur sting on the couch. I go to sit next to him he seemed to quiet. I start to worry But I see's why he's so quiet, he's reading a book so I ask him, what are you reading Wilbur? I say sweetly. He looks at me and said, A book my dad gave me called Adventure lover. Really is there any romance in it? I ask him. If there is I don't think I've got' in to it yet! He said to me. Well, Wilbur would you tell me what's your kind of love story? I ask him. A real one. He said smiling at me. I thought so. I said smiling my shelf. Why do you say that? Wilbur asked me. Because, no story is better than the real thing only by experience you would know what I mean! So true. Wilbur said he then kisses me on the cheek. I blush and I kiss him back. I start to feel like I'm being watched. I look around to see Cornelius behind me & Wilbur. Ua hi Mr. Robinson? Hello, Carolynn. He said smiling. **

**Dad, ohw did you meet mom? Wilbur asked his father. "I hear a door noise". We meat at the since fare. I look to the front door to see Wilbur's mother, Mrs. Franny Robinson said as she sat in a chare by me and Wilbur. Morning Carolynn. I hear someone say, I look to the stares to see Lazlo coming my why. Hey Laz. I said back. He look's me funny and smile's. Lazlo sit's next to me on the opposite side, Wilbur on the Right and Lazlo on the Left. Have you guy's ever been out on a date before? **

**I question them. No I've never been on a date before! Lazlo said to me. I have with a fan girl until I found out she was using me for my money! But all thou, I've dated lots of fan girls. Wilbur said. That's just wrong, "about the money thing!" I said. So Carolynn . . . Have you ever been out on a date with a guy before? Lazlo asked me. No I've never been out on a date before! I said.*after 4 years of living with the Robinsons nothing has barely changed a bit Wilbur has grown a little taller and well I'm still a short girl. Any way Wilbur's 16 years old and I'm 21 years old yeha I know I'm older than him so what , he doesn't mind a bit any way His love for me has grown stronger over the years and so has my love for him. Any way back to Cornelius he looks at me with curiosity. My dad comes in the room and sit down on a chare.**

**Then Cornelius started asking me, Carolynn I want to know more about you before I can let you-I cut him off. I know you want to talk with me because of your only son. I'm gona ask you not many questions so just bare with me! Ok. I said. Have you ever … kissed a boy before? No. I say. Um … Have you ever cheated on any one? No, never in my life, and I don't intend to! Ok. Ua he said then asked, Have you ever had sex? I look at him and blush red in the face. Wilbur was blushing too. O-k um one more question, Do you have a boy friend? I look at Wilbur he looks at me and he said YES, answering his father. I look at Cornelius looks at me and said, how is he said as he smiles at his son and me. Wilbur! One and only! Wilbur's my boy friend. I said shyly. Well I'm happy for the two of you. He said and asked, Then why don't you go out on a date with my son.. **

**I look at Wilbur, Wilbur's looking at his father then back to me. So Wilbur have you found your shelf a job yet? I said ignoring the earlier question about the date thing. Well um . . . . yes. Wilbur blushed a little. So were are you working at Wilbur. I'm helping dad out at work. I smile at him and say I'm happy for you Wilby I laugh. I'd rather work somewhere else. He said nervously. I understand, Wilbur but you have to do other job's first before you get to your own goal, like before you can ever be a time cop. **

**I smile at him. I'm going to ask you again, Why don't you go out on a date with my son. I look at Cornelius for a sec then I look back to Wilbur, he look's at me. I sigh* then Wilbur asked me, Carolynn would you- He got cut off to see another girl staring at him as I see glaring madly at Wilbur & Me. I whisper to Wilbur, How is that Wilbur? She's one of my fan's how just won't leave me be, Because I duped her, her name is Nikkei. He whispered back as she come closer to him and me. I so don't get it what did Wilbur see's in you. She said glaring at me in jealously. Well for one you talk to much! Wilbur said plane as day, to her. So what were you going to ask me Wilbur? I said now ignoring the crazy fan girl. **

**So what were you going to say Wilbur? I said to him sweetly. Nikkei or as the other fan girl Glares at me. I look at her weirdly then turn my attention back to Wilbur,. . . . Oh yeha um well I was going to ask you would you go on a date with me? Wilbur said. The other fan girl glare's at Wilbur in jealously and walk's closer to him and try's to slaps Wilbur's cheek. I see him holding his arms in front of his face, please don't hit me! I heard Wilbur say quickly. My dad looks at her like she's nuts.**

**I catch her wrest before she ever could hit him. May I ask how let you in? I asked Nikkei. Nobody I let my shelf in you little bich. Nikkei said. She snapped back me. Then I hear Nikkei say he's not the guy for you. She then try's to swat her hand at my face but managed to hit me *slap* Ouch. I say as I rub my face and look to Cornelius. Ok that's a nuff of you! My dad said with anger in his voice as he stood up. Cornelius looks at Nikkei and said you have to leave. He said as he shoved her out the front door. **

**I look at Wilbur he's still covering his face. I rap my arms around him and whisper, Wilbur she's gone, she's not hear any more. He move's his arms a way from his face and places his left hand on mine. I look at his face, he looked worried I move my hand's to his face as he gazed into my eye's. Ok I can see were this is heading. Lazlo said as he left the room. So are you gona tell me exactly were are we going on our date, Wilbur. I said smiling as I looked at his eye's He smile's back at me shyly. were going to the same place were my mom & dad went on there first date, called, the Jovian. But one thing! I said. What? Wilbur said. I don't have a dress to go in. **

**I'll make one for you Carolynn just come with me for a minute. I heard another voice I look to see Tallulah standing there, by the hell way leading to the dinning room. I'll help out to. I heard Franny say. I follow Franny and Tallulah In hare sweetie. Franny said to me. I follow them to a Silk Red bed. How's bed room? I asked them It's mine and Cornelius's bed room. Franny said. I look at Tallulah, she was holding measuring tape. So what kind of dresses do you like? Tallulah asked me. Um… spaghetti strap's nice hot pink color. **

**I notice a sketch on franny's makeup table hey what's that? I question as point to it. Oh that's just something Cornelius drew I pick up the paper to look at it. It had A symbol like on Wilbur's shirt, and next to it only were the cercal was it was a heart with the lightning bolt throe it. This is just an old sketch he drew this before Wilbur was born. This one well of cores you was if we had a boy and the other was for if we had a girl. so Wilbur ended up with it. Umm… I know what, what if we put the heart shaped sine on your dress. Franny said to me. You would really do that ! I said. Yes, yes we would. Said Tallulah. After a minute of being measured by Franny & Tallulah. Well Carolynn I now got to tell you were on your dress do you want this sign. Tallulah asked me. On the bottom of the dress to the right side. Ok I think that will be all. Tallulah said. **

**You can go see what Wilbur's doing Carolynn! Franny said to me. Ok, I said and then I left the room. As I went to into Wilbur's bed room I see him on his bed I didn't know if he was sleeping or just laying there I go upper level, to were he is. I walk over to his bed and lied down next to him. His eye's are closed in a relaxed way. I rub the back of my hand on his cheek, I then run my hand throe his hair yet again so soft and silky, I see a stand of hair fallen down in front his face I brush it back. he opens his eye's and look's at me. **

**Hey are you done with that dress yet he said as he sat up and smiled at me. I smile back at him and hug him. He hug's me back and kissed me on the cheek. Then Franny come's throe the door and said Carolynn I'm done with your dress you can come see it if you want to. Yeha so don't you want to get papered for your date? I heard Tallulah say as she appeared in the door way. Yes! I say as I look at Wilbur. A hour later, I was in Franny's bed room and I was wearing the pink spaghetti strapped dress with it's unique singe at the bottom. **

***Cornelius come's in the room* Franny look's at me and said You know Wilbur's gona love it when he see's you wearing this dress. I know. I said blushing a little bit. I look at Cornelius, he's looking at me and said, You put the design on the dress! He said. Um I'm just curios to say, what ever happed to Wilbur's last date? I questioned, looking at Cornelius. The last time Wilbur came back from his date with a fan girl, he seemed very depressed. Oh. I said. He's been a lot depressed lately and it's got us worried he hide's it but we have noticed it a lot.**

**Excuse me ladies I'm gona go check on Wilbur. Cornelius said to me and Franny. He then leaves the room. I look at Franny and say, you know I can't stand to see boy's cry or even depressed but even Wilbur, well, ever since I came he's seemed to be happy Franny! Really he did? She only said. Yes, well I better go on out in the living room and what for Wilbur. Ok I'll sit in the living room with you. Franny said. **

***in the living room* I sat there all dressed up whiting for Wilbur in a chair and Franny sat on the couch.**

**Wilbur come in the living room, as he walks he spots me sitting down I stand up and walk to him Wilbur face as the look of sock as he see's my dress, his parents watch him. Wilbur looks at me and said, I love your dress Carolynn. He said sweetly to me. Thank you Wilbur. I said smiling at him. He smiles back at me. He was wearing black tux with a silky blue tie a dress shirt, dress shoes, and black dress pants. I look at his parents they still seem a little uneasy. I look back at Wilbur and say, I like your tux, Wilbur make's you look like James Bond. His smile gets bigger.**

**His parents seemed to smile at him knowing I wouldn't let them down and that I really did love Wilbur with all my heart. then I said, Well are we going or not? Oh yeha I'll drive you kids over said Cornelius, No I'll drive I look at Wilbur then back to his father. We will be back around . . . . 10:00! Wilbur said to Cornelius. Ok then… let's get going. I said sounding happy. I follow him to the garage as we walked to the garage Wilbur held my hand. *in the Garage* Wilbur led me to a Navy blue hover car that had white stripes on both side's of the car. Ladies first he said with a smile as he opened the door to his cute car. Thank you Wilbur. He smiles at me and blushes and said your welcome. He said sweetly. **

**He then walks over to his side of the car and got in. I like your car Wilbur. Um thanks he said smiling at me he start the car it over's a little higher and were off he we drove Wilbur was really quiet all the way he finally spoke up and said, Hu sure is beautiful night don't you think. He said sounding a little nervous. Yeha it is. I said sweetly to him. Trying to assure that I meant no harem. I see a school as we ride by, I ask him, do you go there? Yeha. He said. So then what's it like? I ask. Defiantly boring! He said. I laugh and say, Yeha they can be that way, I'm not very fond of school ether. What school have you been going to? He asked as we came to a red light he looks at me. I used to go to, North New Summit School, nicer than other school's that I've been to any way! Wilbur go! I said seeing that the light has turned green. Hu? He said. *Some one honks there horn* Oh! He said noticing that the light has changed. Sorry about that. He said blushing. It's ok just get moving, your making people behind us mad. Ok. He only said **

***To be continued* **


	5. ch5 At the Jovian

_**Meet the Robinson's Fan Story.**_

**-------- **chapter.5 **--------**

***this story will be in my personal view***

**(At the Jovian)**

As we came closer, I feel the car come to a stop I look at Wilbur. He looks at me and said were hear, At the Jovian. I look to a old brick building with a big red sign and black lettering. Suddenly I now start to feel nervous, I look to Wilbur he looks at me and said, come on lets go in. He said kind of in a confronting way. He said as he walked over to my side of the car and opened the door, sweetly, like a real gentlemen. He hands me his hand and said you come in princess? He said laughing a little.

Yes my prince charming. I said as I laugh. He gives me a big smile. *In the building* there is a waiter sitting in a tall chare at the front desk, he look's at me strangely. Come on Carolynn. Said Wilbur tugging on my wrist a little. I notice were in the back in a room. The wall's are a creamy white and as for the table, the table cloth was Black, the civil' where was gold colored, the table had a candle in the center of the table. As romantic music played. I smile. "My Dream was coming true". I thought to my shelf. Wilbur pulls out a char from under the table Hear you go have a set my love. Wilbur said blushing. I giggle at him, and sit in the char that Wilbur has pulled out. I smile at him. He smile's back at me.

Then the waiter came over to take our order. He then asked us so what's the special occasion? He asked us. Were on a date. I said plainly. Yeha we, are. I hard Wilbur say. You lucky man you, your friend hear is beautiful I may say. The waiter said looking at me then Wilbur. Any way, what would you lovely copal what this fine evening? He asked us. I'll have a glass of water. And you sir? I'll have dr. pepper. Would you like to order your food now? Um would you give us a little more time. I ask. Ok. He said as he walked on off.

I look at the menu then glance at Wilbur. He's looks nervous as he looks at his menu. Wilbur you ok? Hu, ua yeha? He said as he looks at me with soft eye's. I can tell your nervous, Wilbur, tell me what's wrong? I ask in a soft voice. Well I'm afraid of how this night will end, I don't want It to end like the rest! Aww, Wilbur don't worry I wont leave you like the rest, I love you with all my heart ok but even so I made a promise to my self that I would "never" stop loving you! He looks relaxed, after he head me then, he smile's at me happily.

I smile back at him and say, When I say it, I really mean it and I do and it's true. I say to him. Thanks Carolynn, thanks for being there for me. Your welcome I say sweetly as I bend over the table to kiss Wilbur passionately. He kisses me back. We sit back down in our chares. The waiter come back you two ready to order. He asked us. Um I'll have Limon pepper, cat fish with a side of fries. I said. And you? He asked Wilbur. Ua same as her. Wilbur said to the waiter.

Ok I'll be back with yawl's order's. Said the Waiter, and walk on off again. I see Wilbur fidgeting in his set. He's looking at something I can't see it, his hands are under the table. Um, I'll be right back I need to go to the boy's room. He said as he got up from his char and left the room. I what that for about 2miunts whiting for Wilbur to come back as I sat there all alone. Then I see a guy with jet black hair and green eye's, he looks familiar, I thought as he coming over and no it's not the waiter.

"Carolynn" is that really you? I look at him "Nick?" I only say. It really is you! Nick said. What are you doing hear all bayou self? Nick asked. Actually, I come with someone! I said. Oh! "What" is it "Wilbur" your dating? Yes, I said blushing. I always knew something was going on between you guys. Nick said. I smile and say, what are you doing hear Nick any way? I ask. I'm on a date! He said as he smile's proudly. Well I better get back to my table my date will be wondering were I am. Um, It was nice seeing you Nick. I finally said. Another minute passes by and then I started worrying about Wilbur. Then I see him come back to the table. I then ask him, you ok? Yeha I'm fine. Wilbur said with a small smile on his face. Then our waiter comes back with our food, hear you go. Said the waiter. Smells good. Wilbur said. Yeha it dose. I said. You guys are make in me hungry. said the waiter. Sorry. Said Wilbur. Before the waiter could leave I had to ask, what's your name? he looked at me Zack Copper Smith he said with an Truthful look on his face as he gave me a small smile. Ok I said. Then he left the room which left me & Wilbur alone to our selves as we ate.

After we finish our fish and fries the waiter come's back and asks us, Now are you guy's ready for dessert? Yes, I am, so what do you got? I ask. I'll make it a surprise. Said the waiter. *a minute later the waiter comes back with a medium sides bowl and with our disuses dessert.*Wow I said as the waiter places the bowl with two spoons on the table and left, I dig into it and after having several bites my stomach was satisfied. I see Wilbur eating the Cake brownie ice cream with caramel drizzled all over it then I notice Wilbur had ice cream on his lower lip, he's so cute I thought as I lend closer and kiss his lips I pull a way he blushes and chuckles , then I notice Wilbur and gradually keeps glancing down, It made me wonder again, what was he looking at, then he looks at me and said, I-I got you a present. A present for me! I said surprised. Wilbur, then hands me a rectangular box wrapped up all nice a pretty in shiny, silver, wrapping, paper. with a Black bow on it. Go on open it, Wilbur said with an nervous look on his face.

I open it to see a necklace exact, then I fond out that it was a choker. A adjustable black ribbon and attached with a big pink diamond heart daggling and glimmering with the light in the room. I thought it looked so beautiful, then Wilbur asked me, Do you like it? Most defiantly, It's beautiful Wilbur, I love it, thanks. I said. Do you want me to help you put it on? Wilbur asked me. Yes that would be kind of you if you would. He get's up from his char and helps me put it on. He sit's back down in his own chare and said, You ready too leave, Carolynn? He asked me. What, Wilbur I also got something for you, Oh "really" no one ever did that for me! He said surprised.

Hear. I said handing over a small blue box warped with a tiny white bow on top. He open's the box to see a silver watch that ticked and all around the numbers it was blue, well the numbers were white It had the same sign on it as his favorite shirt. You like it, It was the last one that they had. I said. Well Carolynn I like it a lot, Thanks he said as he put it on his wrist, and a perfect fit, and then he smiled at me with a joyful expression. So are you ready to leave? Wilbur asked. Yeha let's go have more fun. I said. We get up and Wilbur leaves a 20 on the table. We get in his car and before we drive off Wilbur looks at me and asked were to beautiful? The beach. I said. Ok. He only said. As we drove on off I start to feel like I was being watched.

*At the beach* we parked the car and walked around until the sun was settled , I look at Wilbur, He looks at me and said Carolynn? Yeha. I replied. I had a lot of fun tonight being with you, I wish we can go out again, he said as we lean over closer to each other. Wilbur places his left hand at the back of my head and I do the same exact he places his other hand on my back. And I …place my other hand on his shoulder, I feel his lips touch mine and kisses me passionately we blush a little as I kiss him back the same passion as he dose for me then I notice two people then I notice it's Wilbur's mom & dad, there smiling at us quietly. * "What" what are they doing hear I thought. * Hey Wilbur you lucky man. I hear Cornelius say? Wilbur stopped kissing me and said surprised, dad what are you doing hear! He said, now looking at his father. We two need to get out in a wile you know. Said Wilbur's mother.

Well what do we do now? I ask Wilbur as he looked at his parent's then looks at me and said why don't we go home? Oh and one more thing Wilbur! I said. What would that be? Wilbur said as he look's at me confused. I had a great time hanging around with you Wilbur. I said to him smiling. He smile's at me and said your welcome, then he rubs the back of his head. His parent's just look at us happily. Lets go home my feet are killing me. I complained. Ok, ok come on lets go home. Wilbur said to me as we walked back to his car. I get in Wilbur's car as Wilbur's parents get in there own car and drive on home. *back at the house* I was in my normal clothing as Wilbur in his too, As we sat in the living room we watched TV, like, animal planet. All of a sudden they start showing a male, red tailed deer, doing a mating call as the Female looks at him like what ever. I giggle. Hey Wilbur? I said. Yeha Carolynn? He said looking at me. If I was an animal which one would you think I'd be? I ask. Ummmm, well, I think you be like a Cat, a houses cat so what do think I'd be? He said. I tilt my head a little you'd probable be a mount lion, nice and soft with a cute pink nose. I said smiling at him.

*We left the living room and went to the music room* _Me - ow. _Wilbur said smiling at me. I Laugh then I meow back at him. We smile at each other. Hey Wilbur how good can you sing? Pretty good, for a guy. He answered me. Really show me! He looked at me for a seconded then asked me, What would you like me to sing to you? Franny was in the room quietly watching her son. You want to sing to me? I asked sitting down at a table in the music room. Only for you! He said. Awwww, that's so sweet. I heard Franny say. "Mom!" he said. I giggle from his response. He looks at me. What song do you know? My sun shine and he starts singing my sun shine. His dad come's in the room.

*Wilbur Singing*

Wilbur: You are my sun shine my only sun shine you make me happy when sky's are gray you never know deer ohw much I love you so "Pleases", don't take my sun shine a way. The other night deer as I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms but when I awoke then I was sadly mistaken I then hung my head and I cried. You are my sun shine my only sun shine you make me happy when sky's are gray, you never know deer ohw much I love you, so pleases don't take my sun shine a way!*Wilbur cough's* That's all I know!

Wilbur said as he smile's bashfully at me and rubs the back of his head, wile blushing. That was great. said Franny. Cornelius & Franny *claps* I clap my hands and hug him and say, you have such a wonderful voice Wilbur. I then kiss him on the lips "not" caring about his parents. As we parted Wilbur looks at me in the eye's and said Thanks. He winks at me. I giggle, I then get out my phone and look at the time, and it only said, 9:00. I see my dad come closer to me with a small box, with a lot of holes in it. I got you something! He said. What is it! I asked. You'll have to find out for your self. He only said as he handed me the holily box, It seemed a little heavy, but "not by much" I open it to see a adorable little black and white, fluffy, puffy kitten that stared at me with big, adorable blue eye's and a cute little pink nose. Awwwww, dad thanks, I love . . Him. I said. Franny giggled at me. But why did you bring him to me? I asked my father in a curious voice. Well I found his little guy out in the woods so, I couldn't help but I thought you could mother him to a healthy cat. My father said. "Mommy?" I heard a small young voice of a toddler, coming from my arms. I look down at the kitten, he looks scared. "What, did that kitten just talk!?" I heard my dad say. Yes dad he did!

My father was quiet for a moment then said, maybe I shouldn't of brought you hear. He said to the kitten. I roll my eye's then asked the little guy, Do you have name little guy? I said referring to the kitten in my arms. He looks at me and said, No mommy. I thought for a moment as Wilbur stood next to me, looking at the cute kitten in my arms. All the other Robinsons even Buster the family dog and Carl the family robot watched the kitten in my arms. Finally I came up with a name, how, about I call you, "Oliver" you like that? I said. The kitten looks up at me and said nods his as he smile's he shows me his pointy little teeth. Can I hold him? I heard Wilbur say. I look down at the kitten again. He looks worried. Don't worry this is Wilbur he won't hurt you! I said in a soothing voice. As I hand over the kitten to Wilbur. As Wilbur held Oliver the kitten he looked up at Wilbur, and said, Daddy. I laugh. And Wilbur giggled a little. What, are you gona call Cornelius & Franny, Grandpa & Grandma? I said. Oliver nods his head smiling at me. The Robinsons laugh. Wilbur carefully puts Oliver on the floor then Oliver walk's wobble over to me I pick him up and pet him as he purrs and falls to sleep. You think he'll fit in hear? My dad said. Oh, I think he'll fit in just perfect hear! I assured my dad as he smiled at me happily as he glanced at Oliver sleeping in my arms.

----------------------- *To be continued.*


End file.
